


His Anomaly, Her Challenge

by MESparks



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC, Explicit sex scenes, F/M, Post Season 4, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MESparks/pseuds/MESparks
Summary: Both Mycroft and Sherlock have always said that sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side. But over the years Mycroft has developed a close friendship with one of his agents, Megan Marie Watson. When she comes back to London her first thought is to comfort her brother and baby niece. Her second is how to beat Sherlock Holmes, at anything and everything. The two’s sparing matches become a daily pastime and their bond grows closer.But as London is faced with a deeper threat, shadows will come from their pasts as Megan’s brother finds out what she’s truly been up to for all of those silent years. She’s Sherlock’s Anomaly and he’s her challenge.Post Season 4, Sherlock x Oc Fanfic
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. JAMS

**Author's Note:**

> The Chapter Titles are little puzzles to make things more interactive, can you figure it out?

(Meg's Point of View)

I couldn't count the time that had managed to go by me, flying fast like hurricane winds. The last time I had been in London I was getting ready to go off into the service as a tech specialist. My brother and I both saved lives, just in separate ways. 

He had enjoyed biology in school, our parents were delighted to know he would become a doctor. They assumed I would follow suite, my marks in chemistry and biology were outstanding. However, I never felt passionate about the science topics, instead I gravitated towards technology.

The world was vastly changing and it's technology was following closely behind. John became a doctor while I got degrees in Psychology and Computer Science. 

If I had to sum up my parents reactions it would be an overwhelming round of applause. For my own stupidity and lack of sense. There words not mine. 

While my brother made his way through the ranks I caught the eye of someone else entirely. At first I completely ignored the man, not wanting to deal with becoming a part of the corrupt political system. 

Eventually I folded allowing myself to meet with him, believing a single meeting would squash his interest in me. But instead he offered me a job, for an insanely large amount of money. 

The only trouble, well there were multiple, but the largest would be my contact with John and the rest of my family would stop immediately. Not even to tell them I was alright. 

The man would give me updates on my family, I almost rushed home hearing that John had gotten married. Then once more when I heard him and my niece had lost her. Still I had a job to do no matter how much it pained me. 

The wind pushed me back slightly, the air crisp and smelled like home. For now I would be living in a place called Baker Street, flat 221D. I was assured that I should take it over 221C. As it was not only the scene of a crime but also it was a dingy molding pit.

While I knew a taxi would take me much faster to the place I needed I always found myself walking instead. I could think so much better with the sun on my face and the common population around me. 

Eventually I found an old rustic door right beside a nice little Italian place. I rose my hand and hit the door twice in a hard rapid succession. 

The door opened to reveal a charming elderly lady, I smiled slightly taking her in. Even though her hair and wrinkles showed her age I could tell her mind was as sharp as they come. 

Above me I faintly heard a violin's melody flutter through the air. The older lady's voice pipped up breaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh! You must be John's sister my new tenant! Come in come in!" She rushed me in my bags following behind me just fast enough before she closed the door.

"John's been so excited to see you dear, won't stop talking about." I glanced at her hands as we made our way up the stairs, callous and firm. I could tell by her straightforward nature that she was used to taking charge in her youth. I'm sure she was a wild one.

"You can call me Ms. Hudson dear, if you ever need anything please let me know. Just don't tell these two." She elbowed me slightly as we finally had made it to the top of the stairs. I smiled gratefully towards her.

"Just call me Meg then Ms. Hudson." She made her way back down the stairs as I walked into the flat, the door had been partially open. 

The first face I laid my eyes on was not that of my older brother nor my new niece. His hair was disheveled although not a strand was out of its disorganized place. A violin was held by its neck as he scribbled down a note on a page of music in front of him. 

A burgundy shirt wrapped around his form while a blue scarf hung around his neck loosely, almost as if he had forgotten to take it off. I took a step forward making a coughing sound to signal my presence. 

His eyes leapt over mine and I could practically see his mind spinning deductions within less than a moment. I almost wanted to chuckle however I refrained, John did warn me about his friend.

"I would prefer you don't attempt to deduce me Mr. Holmes, I'm afraid most of the information you'll find is rather outdated." I made my way over to his couch sitting down not so gracefully. 

"Deductions can't be outdated." He responded, hearing his voice for the first time. It reminded me of his violin, as if it had been an extension of it.

"Then do tell what you've found so I may prove you wrong." His eyebrow raised up intrigued that I had the nerve to challenge him. But I suspected that John was on his was and that I had a little time to mess with his high functioning sociopath. 

"The shoes on your feet tell me that you've been somewhere with a climate similar to London's, and that you prefer comfort wear over fashion. Your suitcases are all that you own, you're not materialistic in the least. The fact that you haven't contacted John in the past several years most likely means that you've been hiding something from him," he paused slightly most likely gauging my reaction.

"I won't run away Mr. Holmes, I don't scare easily." I responded with a tiny smirk signaling him to continue.

"You're the youngest of the three Watson's which means you carry the weight of everything your other siblings have already done. Your parents were upset at your career path but even more so that you stopped contacting you completely. While you have missed them you don't miss there nagging in the least. Finally I suspect that you play an instrument of some sort from the way you hold your luggage. Most likely the flute or clarinet." I waited slightly to see if I could unnerve him at all by not answering. 

"Well?" He pried further only solidifying my thoughts.

"Extremely well Mr. Holmes." He shot me a smug look until I opened my mouth once more, "Except for the fact that my shoes are both fashionable and comfort, I don't believe that you have to pick one or the other. Also I bought them when I was still living in London, perhaps the climate was the same or I was simply too emotionally attached to let go of them. I'm fairly materialistic in that regard, I kept my reminders of my family and of London close to me. My job required a lot of movement so most things I had to sell away. I haven't contacted John for the same reason, my job." 

I paused slightly licking my lips before continuing, "I am the youngest of the three Watson's and my parents are rather disappointed in me. That was most likely the only true deduction you got right. Finally I do play an instrument but purposely held my hands in a way to make you think clarinet or flute. In reality I've played the violin since I could hold one." 

"As I said Mr. Holmes, outdated." Before he could reply the sound of a wailing baby broke through the complex. A simple smile made its way onto my face, John was back.

When he made his way into the flat his eyes settled on me, lighting up and a large grin overtaking his features. 

"Hey Bro." I rose up holding my hands out to little Rosie, "And whose this pwetty little babie!" I cooed at her watching as she smiled clapping her hands wildly.

"Meg, it's great to see you again. Finally." We side armed hugged before he placed Rosie into my arms. Both our eyes communicating everything we wanted to say to each other. His happiness speaker volumes.

I bounced slightly swooshing the small child around gently, "What a good girl you are Rosie, do you like Aunt Meggy?" She gurgled happily as I softly hummed to her. Above all else I always had a soft spot for children.

"Mwah!" She yelled pecking me on the cheek with a slobbery kiss, I returned the gesture making a large Mwah sound as well. 

"Rosie's never liked someone so quickly." John smiled enjoying his family being together and getting along so well.

"That's because she knows I'm her Auntie Meggy, Bro." The child hit my cheeks with her hands smiling like she had done something sublime.

"Or you just take to children easily and them vice versa." Sherlock inputted before strutting over to a chair, "Don't bother me." He spoke before retreating into what I could only assume was his mind palace.

"It'll be nice for Rosie to have a mother-like figure, assuming you're staying for good?" I simply nodded hoping that it was true, I had asked my employer to allow me to return to London. 

It only happened that he had another assignment for me her, who knows if that'll stay the case. If I had to leave again I wouldn't return most likely for years on end. The thought pained me slightly, I didn't want to run away anymore.

I settled my way on the sofa as John went to make us both some tea, Rosie perched on my lap content with her situation. She was such a darling little girl, but watching her I could see traits that didn't quite belong to my brother. Even though I never got to meet Mary I felt as though I was meeting her through Rosie. 

"Still take honey in your tea Sis?" My brother's voice jarred me away from my thoughts, a smile graced my lips.

"There's no other way dearest brother." I replied watching as he slightly shook his head at me.

Eventually he brought back the pipping tea setting it in front of me. I knew the questions were coming, after so many years of radio silence it would only be natural. No matter how much you love someone you can only be so blind.

"So where have you been Meg?" I figured the first question would be something like that and sadly I could only produce a half truth to it. 

"America, for most of my time at least." While I had spent a succeeding amount in the past couple of years I had spent the most of my time in Canada. Toronto to be more specific, my employer has heard rumors of...

"America has phones to you know?" That little bit of bite, I knew John was a little bitter towards me. Especially since I hadn't come straight away after Mary had past. 

"John." I exclaimed pausing slightly, "You know that isn't fair." 

"All I know is you disappear just like that years ago," He paused and I could see the frustration in his eyes, "then years later you tell me that it was for my protection?" 

"I said that my job had become much more dangerous than I had anticipated." I corrected slightly noticing the way he rolled his eyes, it was just like when we were kids. Same old John.

"And what is it you bloody do again?" He raised his eyebrows trying to find some sort of answer on my face.

"You know I can't tell you that John." I could tell by the way Rosie was laying that she had fallen asleep, I just hoped that we wouldn't wake her up.

"Oh yes Queen forbid you give me any explanation." If only he knew that the queen basically had, ironic.

"I had to leave John," I spoke softly looking down at little Rosie my face softening, "I couldn't bare Mum scolding me every waking moment."

"You could have come to me Meg, or even Harry for goodness sake!" 

"Someone in the British Government offered me a job John, a job that anyone would jump at." I spoke carefully wording my phrase so that not even Sherlock could figure it out.

"And you couldn't say goodbye?" He presses and I let out a small sigh, I hated fighting with him.

"If I had tried to say goodbye I never would have left Bro," I shook my head closing my eyes, "that's exactly why I had to leave. I needed to get away from your shadow." 

"Oh so it's my bloody fault!" He got up from his chair beginning to pace muttering "Of course it's my fault!"

"I'm sorry Bro, please forgive me." I lowered my head towards him not being able to bow correctly due to Rosie being in my arms. I just hoped he would forgive me.

"I mean of course I forgive you Sis, your family." He made his way over to me sitting on the couch beside me to give me a side hug. 

"But don't you ever leave me again." I simply nodded hopping that I could hold true to that wish. I would give everything I owned to stay with my brother after not being there for him.

A soft ping echoed through the flat, Sherlock's eyes snapped open immediately going to his phone. 

"John we've got a case." Dramatically Sherlock stood whipping his cap around as he put he on. He made his way to the door without stopping for John.

"Do you mind watching Rosie for a bit Meg?" I saw that look in his eyes, the fear that I was going to disappear on him again.

"I'll be here when you return John." He nodded a small smile making its way onto his lips before hurrying after Sherlock.

I made my way towards the kitchen, my tea left cold on the table. Little Rosie was gurgling happily on my left hip as I opened the fridge. I glanced over it's contents, not even blinking as I saw three eyeballs in a jar of mayonnaise. 

I grabbed the milk which was almost empty and found a small bowl. Eventually I managed to find a single box of corn flakes, as well as a banana. I made my way back to the sofa settling Rosie down beside me. 

I smacked on my food for awhile not particularly caring what it did with this free time. Perhaps the pair would take me out for a case at some point.

"I see your brother has left you to babysit tonight." I glanced up even though I already knew the voice oh to well. 

Mycroft stood at the door frame watching Rosie and I with guarded eyes. My employer, the one and only Queen of England, Mycroft Holmes.

"What do you need Mycroft?" Over the years I had gotten to know the Eldest Holmes fairly well. If he had friends then I could possibly claim to be one of his. 

"I'm just checking in." I rolled my eyes we both knew that this was more than a check in. But for now I would play his game.

"Well I have Cereal, a banana, and a Rosie. So I'm living the high life Mycroft." I stated sarcastically hoping that he would just cut to the chase.

"I have a client for you." I raised my eyebrows wondering who on earth- before I could finish my sentence a woman made her way into the room.

"Irene Adler, well aren't you sight for sore eyes." I quipped, the last time I had seen the woman we had been working together in America. 

Mycroft had eventually found out that Sherlock helped save her life and of course if he could find that out so could the rest of the world. I offered her protection while she helped us with our operation.

"Are you sure that's the only thing sore, Ms. Watson?" However the woman truly did know how to misbehave, and being alone for so long well. Things tend to happen.

"What mess have you gotten yourself into this time Addie." Her eyes dilated at the pet name, we had always had a certain chemistry between us. 

"You know I like to misbehave." I looked towards Mycroft blankly, I refused to leave London again.

"All I need you to do is watch her, keep her in your flat for now." I nodded in agreement knowing I would have to change my perfume to hers for the time being. Sherlock would notice if I was wearing two at once.

"However, Addie if I'm going to guard you I do have some rules." The dominatrix winked at me conversing through her eyes as she gave me a small nod. Our relationship had always been a curious one. 

While on most occasions I was dominating I found quickly that I was a switch. Also found out that Addie was completely fascinated by me.

"You can't leave the flat unless I say otherwise." She nodded slightly in agreement, 

"You will not be on any social media, telephone, or internet." Again a nod. I didn't need anyone to spy through my cameras and find her.

"Finally you can not let Sherlock and John find out you're here in Baker Street." Her eyes widened in shock wondering what I was up to. Still she didn't push it, I was the one to keep her alive after all.

"Mycroft do you mind taking her to 221d?" Mycroft wordlessly left with Irene in tow, I wondered how long it would take for Sherlock to figure this out.

Several hours past and by then it was nearly ten at night. Rosie was fast asleep in my arms as I watched the telly on the lowest volume possible. For a few brief moments I wondered how Addie was doing alone in 221d.

However I didn't have much time to ponder her as the two baker boys rushed through the door, rather loudly might I add.

"Could you two be any louder? Sleeping baby in the room!" I whisper yelled at them smirking to myself as both stopped talking entirely.

"Here I'll take her off your hands." John took Rosie into his arms careful to keep her asleep.

John and Rosie were once more living with Sherlock, after the loss of Mary for awhile he lived in their flat. But eventually he moved back in here so that it would be easier. I knew that he still kept paying rent for the other flat. 

"So how was the case?" I turned towards Sherlock as John went to put Rosie to bed. Only then did I get a really good look at him, coat and all.

"Barely a five." He muttered going over to sit in his chair, still he didn't retreat to his mind palace like I thought he would. Instead he just watched me carefully.

"Perhaps a nice Murder will spring up for you, I'm sure you'd like that." His eyes analyzed me brows knitting in confusion. 

However before he could find anything conclusive I stood up throwing on my own jacket. Dramatically swinging it behind me as he had done hours prior just as John walked in. 

"Good night Mr. Holmes." I tipped my head towards John mouthing the words Good night to him before making my way to 221d.


	2. Dumerr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addie and Meg get used to their new lives in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another title puzzle for you guys, the last one was JAMS and the answer was John, Addie, Myc, and Sherlock.

(Meg's Point of View)

Irene was laying on a small sofa in 221d, there wasn't much furniture yet so I could only assume it had been left by its last owner. Upon closer inspection I concluded she was fast asleep. 

Thankfully Mycroft brought my suitcases down here when he took Addie, I just needed to find my room. 

The flat was open the moment you walked into the door, the kitchen was in the back part to the left. On each side of the room there was a door. Then one final door on the right back wall.

I went to the left door first hoping that it would be my room, upon opening it there was an old queen sized bed and my luggage. 

I slowly got on my knees and rummaged through my things until I found a small blanket. Walking back into the living room I threw it over Addie, careful not to awaken her.

Tomorrow I would have to go shopping for some furniture and at the very least a telly for Addie. 

I walked to the door in the back, it was a bathroom with a window to the back of the building. I was more of a morning shower person myself. 

So I made my way to the final door finding a slightly smaller bedroom, I was slightly curious why Addie didn't just sleep in here. 

Nonetheless after exploring my new small flat I went to my own room to sleep. The clock on my phone read 11:13, I would need to get up fairly early tomorrow to get breakfast for us. 

Throughout the night I continued to toss and turn, every time I closed my eyes I was met face to face with Sherlock Holmes. 

In the morning I slowly drug myself out of bed at 8 am, I could faintly hear the sounds of a violin in the distance. I made my way into the living room to find Addie still fast asleep. 

I quickly took a shower before changing into a leather jacket and jeans. I made my way to Speedy's hoping to get something quick. 

Glancing over there breakfast menu I got Addie an omelet with spinach and bacon, for me one with cheese and sausage. As well as two cups of tea to go. 

I snuck back to my flat without anyone noticing not wanting to come up with a reason to have two breakfasts. 

Addie by the looks of it had just taken a shower and got a pair of fresh clothes. I only then noticed the small bag next to the couch. I sat the food on the counter for her with a smile.

"Good Morning Addie, I'm going to go shopping later today. Is there anything you need?" Mycroft was paying me enough for this job anyways, I didn't mind spending some of it on her.

"Something to do preferably, it was rather boring waiting for you last night." She paused before continuing, "Thank you for the blanket." 

"You know that room is yours right?" I nodded my head towards the door on the right. 

"I appreciate that Meg." I nodded slightly finishing up my breakfast, it was a decent meal for the price.

"I'm going to go visit my brother, do not leave this flat understand?" She nodded her head continuing to eat her omelet.

"Also if I ever knock twice on the door that means someone's with me so you need to hid." Again she nodded although I hoped that she wouldn't need to. 

"Thank you again Meg, I know that things have been different between us since-" I cut her off with a shake of my head.

"No worries Addie." I made my way out of the flat locking it up before heading to see John. 

Sherlock and John were rushing down the stairs, I watched them with curious eyes. But before I could wonder too much my brother grabbed my hand and began to drag me with them.

"Ms. Hudson is watching Rosie, come with us on a case." Before I could confirm or deny his invitation I was squished between him and Sherlock in the cab.

"So what's the case?" I asked breaking the awkward silence, besides if I was going to be dragged off towards death I needed to know.

"A serial killer with a hatred towards love, two newlywed couples were killed execution style." I could almost hear the excitement in his voice, like a little kid on Christmas.

"Any other connection?" I asked him only to be meet with a simple head shake.

"You know John I was planning to buy furniture today, the bed I slept on last night was bloody awful." Sherlock hummed slightly at my statement making me ask him why.

"You've been in America for the last past three years and yet you don't talk like them at all." He had me there I suppose, but I had Addie for company and barely talked to Americans.

We muttered a quick thank you to the cabbie, John paying the man, before we left. Police tape was everywhere as we made our way into a small cottage. 

"Lestrade this is my sister, Meg. Meg this is Detective Inspector Lestrade." I nodded my head towards him politely.

"Please just call me Greg." He held out his hand for me to shake it, I gave him a firm shake before Sherlock interrupted.

"Why would she call you that, your names Gavin." I ignored Sherlock as Greg lead us to the room where the couple was killed. Upon closer inspection the Cottage was actually a vacation rental, the pair had died on their honeymoon.

Two bodies laid on their backs both with bullets to the head, however the man's head had rolled to the side staring blankly at the woman. 

"Mind if I take a look Greg?" I looked back towards the inspector wondering if he would trust me since I was related to John. 

"Go ahead." He replied, I'm assuming he believed it couldn't hurt after all he already needed help from Sherlock. 

The killer had put them on different sides of the room, curiously I began to examine the male body. Pulling up his sleeve I found light ligature marks, however they were thin most likely wire. 

His hands had small puncture wounds, he had punctured them with his nails from holding his fists so hard. Moving down I checked his pockets coming up empty, I glanced over at the body Sherlock was examining. 

Turning back to the corpse and going up to his face I could see the makings of a tear in his eyes. Feeling the back of his neck I found moisture, most likely sweat. 

He was made to watch as his wife died, the question is why. The killer had to have lost someone as well, but why kill them both then. Instead the male only was tortured for a few moments before they were killed as well.

I stood looking down at the corpse from the top, using every skill Mycroft had ever trained me in. 

"Well Ms. Watson, care to take a guess?" Sherlock challenges me, still upset from me calling his deductions outdated most likely. 

"I'm not sure Mr. Holmes if I should." I played coy wondering if he would still attempt to goad me into playing his games.

"Oh I insist." I almost wanted to laugh at how easy it was to trap him, once more I would prove I'm no goldfish. I knew he had thought of me that way, I have John to thank for that.

"Both were bound with wires, the male forced to watch as his wife died. I believe the killer lost someone dear to them in the early stages of their relationship." I paused watching as Sherlock gritted his teeth realizing too late that I was toying with him.

"However, the male is shot moments later the torture only lasting for no more than two minutes. Maybe the killer believes he's saving the couples from inevitable heartbreak." I attempted to speak slower seeing that Greg and John were getting a tad confused.

"Both are from America based on the man's watch and the woman's shoes, both American made. Obviously they were on their honeymoon here." I was sincerely hoping that the detective had gotten that far, thankfully his head nod urged me forward.

"Finally I suspect that this killer won't stop until they are caught and furthermore will continue to escalate into killing more frequently." John seemed in awe of me, however, I barely even explained how I knew any of this. Most likely Sherlock would fill in all of that data for them. 

"Now then Baker Boys if you don't mind I'm going to go find a decent mattress." My coat flew behind me as I passed by them.

"Good luck Greg." I patted him on the shoulder faintly hearing Sherlock explaining exactly what I had said moments before.

Eventually I made it to a furniture store, first I focused on the living room and bedrooms knowing we could live without sprucing up the bathrooms and kitchen for awhile. Who cares if we eat in the living room. 

First I decided on a dark Grey cloth couch, buying two light blue throw pillows. Along with a white fluffy blanket. Next I got a black wooden coffee table and a tv stand to match. 

Finding two reasonably priced chairs, one a pale blue like the pillows and the other a dark grey to match the couch. 

I found a nice bookshelf as well as a few potted plants. For the bedrooms I figured we could keep the frames and just get two new quality queen mattresses. I didn't mind spending a lot of money on something that needed to be comfy. 

Bought several pillows not worrying about comforters and leaving them for another day. After leaving a sizable dent in my savings I decided to go elsewhere. 

The men at the store assured me that my purchases would arrive at Baker Street at 3:30. Giving me about two hours to finish and get back. 

I first stopped quickly by an electronics store to by a television, while I didn't care if I had one I knew Addie would get bored. I partly wished I had a car so I didn't have to pay extra for them to deliver it.

We would receive the Telly in about three hours, thankfully meaning that I didn't have to return home sooner. 

Next I stopped by a bookstore buying a couple books from the true crime genre and a few from romance. Knowing fully well how much Addie loved them. Finally I made my way to the grocer getting a few basic items and then making my bake to Baker Street. 

"Hello Ms. Hudson." I greeted her politely with a smile, such a kind lady.

"Oh hello dear, I see you're settling in alright." Rosie was on her hip fast asleep, even being older Ms. Hudson didn't slow down. 

"Yes, I think I'm going to love it here." She nodded, heading towards her own flat while I made my way to mine. 

"Oh thank goodness you're back Meg, please tell me you got more than groceries." I laughed slightly seeing exactly where Addie's priorities were at, it was almost like she had been quarantined.

"I've got some stuff on the way and books for you to read." A smile brightened on her face at those words making me chuckle slightly. She always dropped that dominating side near me.

I began to put away the groceries content with the fact that the kitchen had utensils and anything else we would need. 

"I was thinking about making beef stew tonight for dinner." She nodded slightly, however looking back I found she already had her head buried in a book. Brainy is the new sexy as she always says.

I heard a knock on the door, Addie quickly made her way to her room however one glance out the peephole made me change her course. They would have to move stuff into her room, instead I sent her to hide in the bathroom.

"How much extra would I have to pay for you strong men to dump two mattresses and an old couch?" 

Time passed by in a hurry as furniture was moved around, I felt slightly less bad knowing that Irene at least had a book to keep her occupied.

"Thank you boys for your hard work." I smiled watching them leave, locking the door behind them.

"Thank god they left, I've already finished this book." I smiled watching as she laid the true crime novel on the coffee table before falling onto the couch.

"Well at least our flat is a bit more homie right?" I commented before settling into the light blue chair and turned the telly on. 

"Sherlock and John will probably be back soon." I spoke carefully making sure she knew where I was going with this.

"I get it you'll have to leave me again, don't worry I'll be fine." I nodded before leaving my post in the chair to make dinner, I didn't know how long I would be up there.

About an hour passed by and the food was finally completed when I heard a ruckus. Irene shooed me out the door to go check it out while she enjoyed her beef stew.

At the sight of my brother and Sherlock bloody I immediately rushed to them. My worry for my brother trumping any deduction skills I had.

"Are you alright, what happened?" He laughed slightly at my bewildered expression, Sherlock grumbling underneath his breath.

"We got a lead on the killer, sadly he had made a trap to slow us down with what he had on hand. Spaghetti sauce." Upon closer inspection it was sauce not blood, a sigh easily slipped through my lips relieved.

"You were right by the way, even filled in some blanks for Sherlock." John seemed particularly smug about that, a smirk graced itself on my face.

"Oh really!" I taunted Sherlock our eyes meeting, blue clashing blue. 

"She's the one who examined the male body, I wouldn't have needed her in the first place if I had seen him." He marched upstairs clearly upset that I hadn't simply stared in awe of his genius. 

"Does he act like this often?" I questioned my brother as we made our way up to his flat. 

"On a daily basis Sis." We had made it half way up the stairs before John realized he needed to get Rosie from Ms. Hudson. 

I made my way into the flat seeing Sherlock in his mind palace, I walked past him and into the kitchen to make a spot of tea. Making two cups I sat one next to him as I plopped onto John's chair.

"Thank you." I blinked slightly in surprise, I hadn't expected Sherlock to thank me, let alone leave his mind palace.

"Don't act so surprised Megan, I can appreciate a cup of tea." Again I was shocked yet this time for a different reason entirely. It had been the first time he called me by my name.

Not Ms. Watson or Meg like John did, but simply Megan. For some reason the action sent shivers up my spine.

"Well then Mr. Holmes-" I began only to be interrupted by his voice.

"Surely you can call me Sherlock, you are John's sister after all." His voice sounded almost annoyed but his eyes betrayed him. I think he's actually starting to tolerate me.

"Alright then Sherlock you're welcome." John cane in shortly after, still as I looked around the room my eyes always fell back to Sherlock. 

Mycroft had always shown sentiment towards his younger brother even though their relationship was strained. Still the way he described him I had believed that I would want to shoot the man the moment we locked eyes.

While our first meeting wasn't ordinary in any sense of the word the feeling never arose. Instead a bubble of energy bursted through my veins as I challenged him. 

Intriguing.


End file.
